


The memory of you

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Hope, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Some comfort/hurt between Negan and Rick (One shot)
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The memory of you

Rick woke up to the sound of birds coming from outside the window. He stretched his arms and shifted his body to face the sleeping man next to him. Negan had his mouth slightly open and was breathing softly. Rick moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around his warm torso as he snuggled to him. He rested his head on his shoulder and Negan hummed as he felt Rick beside him. 

"Hmmm" Negan let out sleepily as he turned around to face Rick who kissed him on the neck. 

"Wake up, you sleepy..." Rick said to him softly. 

Negan hummed as he blinked his eyes and saw Rick's blue ones staring at him lovingly. 

"Hmm...if I wake up, will you give me more kisses?" Negan questioned a bit rough from the sleep. 

Rick chuckled lightly and kissed his lips. Negan kissed him back despite his sleepiness.

"I love you so much," Rick said as he rested his head on his shoulder again. 

Negan opened his eyes and cuddled with Rick. 

"Love you as well. Will never get tired of waking up next to you" Negan said to him as he kissed the top of Rick's head. "Especially if it involves kissing and cuddling" he added with a smirk. 

"I can give you plenty of that" Rick grinned at him as he kissed him once more. 

Negan laughed and held Rick closer to him. Couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with this gorgeous and brave man by his side. 

Rick stayed in silence, enjoying his cuddling time with Negan and the sunny day that was outside. There was nothing to worry about. Not anymore. He felt safe right there, at this moment. They would be getting out of bed eventually, have breakfast, and maybe go for a walk around Alexandria with Judith who seemed to be still asleep or else she would have come already to their bedroom. 

"Hey" Negan drawled casually "What day it is?" 

Rick looked at him to answer this simple question. 

"It is..." he started but felt that his mind was blank. "It is..."

Negan was looking at him expectantly. 

Rick tried harder to remember but he couldn't. 

"Don't know, Negan. Maybe I'm still from the sleep" Rick said to him "Don't you remember either?" he questioned. 

"No" Negan shook his head negatively "but it's ok, don't stress yourself. We'll see the calendar"

Rick nodded as he cuddled to him, although he felt strange for not remembering what day it was. Why wouldn't he remember? 

"I..." Rick started of sudden "how did I get here, Negan? Sleeping with you?"

Negan looked at him and he couldn't understand the question. 

"We are married, Rick. We always sleep together, except the times we have small fights, then one of us sleeps on the couch, but we always get together the next morning. Can't be apart for long..." Negan smirked at him. 

"Married for how long?" Rick asked as he felt himself getting anxious. 

"For..." Negan tried to explain but he couldn't. "I don't know, actually"

Rick frowned at that and Negan noticed his worry. 

"All I know is that I love you Rick" Negan attempted to comfort him "I know that you do as well"

"I do" Rick sighed "I just don't remember anything from the last night..." he said hesitantly. 

"It's ok Rick. We have found each other..." Negan said to him as he kissed him on the forehead. 

"𝙄 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢"

Rick felt his eyes stinging and fear growing inside of him. Suddenly he looked at the white bedsheets and they were bloody where they were covering him. He grabbed them with trembling hands and saw that he had a wound on his lower stomach. He looked up at Negan who was staring at his wound as well with a blank expression. 

"I am cold Negan" Rick admitted as he felt his hands like ice. 

Negan had tears in his eyes as he held him closer. 

"I will protect you, will never harm you again"

Rick took a shaky breath as he was losing blood from his wound. Suddenly he came to a realization. 

"None of this is real, right? Me, you..." Rick sobbed out. 

"It is Rick" Negan said to him, trying hard to protect what they have. 

Rick stayed quiet as he held Negan tightly, not wanting to let go. His wound was hurting a lot. 

"I so want this to be real" Rick whispered to Negan "but I also know, deep inside of me, that it's not"

Negan gave him one more kiss and looked at his blue teared up eyes. 

"You are gonna need to be brave," he said to him quietly. "Also you will have to fight. Hard. You're a fighter Rick, you know you are"

"What if I'm tired of fighting? What if I just want...this?" Rick asked Negan as he felt sadness and fear filling him up. 

Negan gave him a sad smile. 

"Then that makes you human," he told him softly. 

Rick connected their lips and didn't want to let go. Wanted to stay right there, with Negan. He closed his eyes, trying to avoid reality. 

When he blinked his eyes again, he was strapped to a chair with wires being connected to him. 

"Try it on a higher setting" he heard one man saying. 

"Right on it, Sir" a woman answered and Rick felt waves of something painful getting to him. 

He whimpered in pain as he tried to plead in order to stop, but they ignored him. 

His mind drifted to Negan and what he had said to him. 

He needed to fight.


End file.
